1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery pack, and a terminal configuration thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable secondary batteries are used as portable power sources for portable electronic equipment such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDA), and home appliances such as a vacuum cleaner. In a typical home vacuum cleaner, a motor of the vacuum cleaner is driven using AC power. However, in order to use the home vacuum cleaner in a space without AC power connected, a secondary battery as a separate power source is provided. The secondary battery has capabilities according to the application, and in many applications, high capacity voltage of approximately 100 V or higher is required.